kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Data-Sora
The Data Sora is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts coded. It is a digital replica of Sora that King Mickey used to investigate a computer simulation of Jiminy's Journal, and though it behaves much like the real Sora, it is thought to not be an actual person. Story ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In Kingdom Hearts coded, a Sora made of data is created by King Mickey to go on a mission: to solve a mysterious message written in Jiminy's Journal saying "We must return to free them from their torment". Because the journal is corrupted by a bunch of computer bugs in the form of data blocks, this Sora is created to destroy them. It has been reported that the actual Sora does not appear, and the Sora in this game is a computer A.I. created from data that Jiminy gathered on him in the original Kingdom Hearts (however, as Jiminy's journal was cleared after their slumber between Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II, this creates controversy). When he first wakes up, he finds himself in the Station of Awakening, where he first obtains the Keyblade. After that, he travels to each data world to fix all the Block Corruption there. In Episode 4, he meets King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy in Disney Castle. After Sora appears in the castle, a man in Organization XIII's black cloak appears and reveals himself to be the Journal incarnate in Riku's form. After the Journal explains the situation to them, Sora sets off to fix the data worlds. He also asks the Journal if they are just artificial data. But the Journal said it doesn't matter as long as they will help their friends, which puts Sora's heart at ease. After he heals Olympus Coliseum's Block Corruption, he meets the real-world Pete. In Episode 5, after he heals Agrabah's Block Corruption he finally catches up to Pete and is attacked by the real-world Maleficent, who destroys his data Keyblade. Fighting Style As Data Sora is based off of the real-world Sora, it fights exactly the same as this real-world counterpart. Utilizing a basic ground combo comprised of three hits and an aerial combo that ends in a devastating spin-slash, it is currently unknown if the Data Sora will utilize any special abilites as seen in past games during gameplay. Weapon Similar to its real-world counterpart, the Data Sora wields a Data version of the Kingdom Key. It utilizes this mighty blade to fend off Heartless and Blocks. Data Sora gained the Keyblade in the data Awakening, but lost it to Maleficent in Agrabah. Trivia *The Data Sora only has access to the Kingdom Key. This makes coded the second game in which Sora has only one Keychain available, the other being Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or Re: Chain of Memories. While Chain of Memories and its remake allow technical access to Sora's other Keychains through cards, it is unknown if this can be done in coded in any way. *Similar to its real-world counterpart, the Data Sora travels to numerous worlds from Disney movies, experiencing plots and encounters with various characters derrived from past games in the series. The Data Sora also loses its Keyblade to Maleficent, as the real Sora did in Hollow Bastion, and earns a weapon in the Awakening. The only difference is that the Data Sora automatically gains access to the Keyblade, whereas the true Sora was forced to choose a Dream Weapon. Gallery Image:Coded_06.jpg|A special message sparks the Data Sora's creation. Image:ImgKHC.jpg|Data Sora faces off against Blocks and a Large Body in Traverse Town. Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Original characters